1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a handgrip particularly suitable for motorbikes' handlebars and more particularly for cross-country type motorbikes.
2. Description of the prior art
Various types of handgrip, especially handlebar grips, are commercially available. These handlebar grips are generally formed by a cylinder of soft material, commonly rubber, closed at one end and having a hand confining flange at the other end. The external grip surface has commonly a more or less rough contour which varies from model to model and is obtained for example by means of a plurality of radially extending beads or by means of longitudinal ribs and/or grooves or by other expedients, in order to favor a secure grasp of the rider's generally gloved hands during cross-country riding.
Because of strong vibrations of the handlebar, a good grasp is often difficult to maintain beyond certain limits and moreover it often becomes more and more difficult in presence of rain and mud which may render slippery the handgrip making haphazard for the gloved hand to find a strong hold on the surface of a mud smeared handgrip. On the other hand the rider's hand cannot be "engaged" with the handgrip itself but must preserve entirely the ability to rotate and detach without any impediment to meet any need. This calls-off the use of any "fastening" means between the handgrip surface and the gloved hand.
It is evident the importance for the rider's safety to ensure a secure grasp between the gloved hand and the handgrip under any circumstance, what is not always possible to achieve with known handgrips.